The Protector
by Destroy544
Summary: The Yodaime was a legend. The Greatest Shinobi of his time. He died protecting his village by giving up his own son. But he was a father, he couldn't just leave his son helpless, so he took an orphan and gave him the destiny to protect the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ: this is an extreme prologue, a setting the scene sort of chapter. Believe me; the 2nd chapter explains a lot more than this one, just please, give the next chapter a chance, and if you don't like that chapter, then you can despise my writing. But please, just give it till the second chapter.

Hello people, this is my first fanfiction ever. So please, give me as much criticism as possible. I've had this idea in my head for a few years now, but I never really considered writing it up until now. Also, I don't really have a plan per say, but like I said, I've had this in my had for a few years, so I have a basic understanding of where I'm going. . So enjoy!

The Protector

(Flashback from unknown)

October 10th, the day I will never forget.

It was dark. It was quiet. I was silent. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't do anything about it. As I lay there in my bed, I could _feel_ something, now I know what it was, but at the time, I was so scared.

I was only two at the time, but I was smarter than an average two year old. So when I saw the Hokage barge into my room with a bundle in his arms, I knew what was coming.

I had felt the Kyuubi coming from just outside the village, and I knew that there was no living mortal with the power to defeat it. I drew my conclusion; I was to be the Jinjuriki for the Kyuubi.

No words were exchanged, I just accepted my fate. The Hokage took me from my bed, and jumped out the window of the orphanage with me on his shoulders. In a flash, I was staring at the Kyuubi being held by chakra chains.

There was a redheaded woman there, and it looked like she was the one holding down the demon. 'Incredible' I thought.

"So this is the one?" said the woman.

"Yes" replied the Hokage.

"Are you sure Minato? He's just a little boy."

"Absolutely, after all, isn't our little boy about to become the savior of the village?"

What? Well, my logic was obviously flawed, and the Hokage has a baby? With the redheaded woman? Information overload. System shutting down. And then I passed out.

(Some time later)

I woke up, I have to assume only minutes later, because the Kyuubi was still bound in the chains.

"The seals are finished and in perfect as always" I heard the woman again.

"Alright, it's time."

With that, I saw something I couldn't believe, the Shinigami, the death god seemed to have been summoned!

"Alright little boy, don't worry, this won't hurt at all." I heard the woman say to me.

I tried to speak, to ask what was happening, but my voice was caught in my throat. What's happening? Why am I here? I was way past panicking.

The woman trudged towards me with another seal. I've never really seen any seals accept for the standard paper bombs. This one looked, sort of evil.

It began to glow; the woman picked me up with one hand, and with the other she slammed the seal onto my head.

I saw black nothingness. When I finally came to, the Kyuubi was gone, and the Hokage and the woman were lying there dead, a baby in between them.

The moment I tried to move, I was sucked into the seal on my head. I can only imagine how disturbing it would look for one to collapse in on himself, but I try to not think about it too much.

The next thing I knew, I was in the presence of another man that I had never seen. I can't remember his name, but he gave of an aura of powerful.

The last thing that I ever remembered until now was what he said to me. "You have been chosen to be the guide of the chosen one. We will train you to become the most powerful fighter that the world will ever know."

(End Flashback)

"And that's how I ended up here." I said.

"Wow, you had a pretty fucked up childhood." Said a man that was drinking from a bottle of sake. Tazuna, I think his name was.

"No way! You met the Yodaime! What was he like? What did he look like? How did"

SMACK, and the Blondie dropped to the floor.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! Well that still doesn't explain why you are here, and why you are helping us. We don't even know if you are telling the truth. In fact, we were told that the Kyuubi was killed by the Yodaime." Said a pink haired girl, simply pointing out a fact and telling her teammates of her suspicions about me.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" she said to a man with a mask on his face, and large white hair on his head.

"We'll bring him to the Hokage. No one ask him anymore questions about his past, until then, maybe you can help us, if your previous skills were any indication to how good of a shinobi you are, then we could use all the help we could get." He said after some time.

"I really don't think I can help much, I don't really remember much about my training."

"I think you'll do just fine" Kakashi said.

"I'm going to go train" and with that, the only quiet kid left the little circle we made. As he was walking away, I noticed that there was a duck sitting on his head. I wonder if he knew that.

"Well, I think we should start helping clean the bodies off of the bridge, it would be much quicker if we help the villagers." Said Kakashi. He walked off, helping a young boy clear the remains of the mercenaries off of a steel girder.

"Alright! Kage-Bunshin no-jutsu!" and with that, there was ten other blonde boys clearing up the dead bodies.

As I started getting up, the pink girl pulled me aside, "I don't trust you, and if you do anything to hurt Sasuke-kun you can guarantee that there will be hell to pay."

"…" and I walked off.

'Honestly, how conceited can you be, I just helped save all of you lives and you still don't trust me?' I would have said that, but it wouldn't have been beneficial.

I went to the man that I had gutted previously, after something triggered the seal that held me, I was ripped out of wherever I was and brought to this shitty situation. When I saw that there was many menacing looking thugs that were swinging clubs in my general direction, I went batshit crazy. There was no dead body that didn't have a limb or two removed.

I admit I went overboard, but hey, at least… no there was no reason for me to do what I did. 'Oh well, you win some you lose some.' And with that, I continued with the monotonous task of cleaning intestines from the ground.

Tomorrow is a new day, and hopefully, it will be better than today.

(End of First chapter)

I need criticism, I plan on it kinda sorta following canon story line. And this will not be an OC centered fic. I just need to develop the background so that my story will make sense, and also I need a name for the OC as he is going to be a big part of the story.

It may not sound like it, but this will be humorous, this chapter was serious because of the situation, and I wanted to prove to myself that I could write well. I can't stand the stories that have a great plot line but the writing is so bad that I can't fully enjoy the tale.

This will be a NaruHina, but that will come in time, maybe after they return from wave. Maybe during the Chunin exams.

One final thing, please, I need reviews, I crave them. It will fuel the fire that will turn this story into something good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, hopefully you stuck around for this chapter. I know the first one was really rushed, but I just needed to get the idea on paper. This one is significantly longer. Although I hope to break at least 2500 words per chapter, this is a good start in my opinion. Now, Enjoy.

The Protector Chapter 2

(Flashback to inside the seal that the mysterious boy was imprisoned in.)

Pant…Pant…Pant…

"You're doing well, but Minato expected better, do it again."

I went through the motions of the attack form I was training in. It had been a few years ago that I had appeared in this place, I learned many things about the way of the shinobi. The masters had said that Kenjutsu was my strongest fighting style, so we were working to perfect that.

I remember the beginning of my Kenjutsu training. The monks from the temples had made me dance. At first I thought it was a joke, but as I worked through the steps, I realized that if I put something sharp in my hands, it would kill someone that was dense enough to stand still in a fight.

'One step forward, swing right arm, spin, swing left, juke back, spin, swing both arms' I repeated the steps in my head as I practiced. I made sure to keep my eyes open, in a fight, one must be aware of everything on the battlefield.

"Alright, enough, time to practice ninjutsu." Said my sensei, however, I never did catch his name.

I stopped immediately, I didn't complain, I wouldn't complain. These people frightened me. Even though they were training me in the shinobi way, they still showed me no kind of love, or even happiness, that any young child needed.

I was treated like a tool, and I didn't like it. Luckily, I was smart enough to act like I was their tool, while keeping my personal beliefs intact. They never addressed me by my real name, always calling me boy, or little one. It was really annoying. I was a person after all.

As we were about to start, I saw something in his eyes, it looked like he wanted to tell me something. I knew he was me notice this.

"Samanoske…" He said with a sigh. That surprised me, for reasons previously stated. "It's time I tell you why you are here."

'Well… ABOUT DAMN TIME' I bit my tongue, keeping it all inside.

"Don't bother, I can hear your thoughts."

I stood there for a moment, then smashed my head on a nearby tree. Repeatedly.

"FUCKING REALLY? So all this damn time I could have run my mouth about how much bullshit I've been through and it wouldn't have made a difference? FUCK ME!"

"…Well, that's quite colorful language for someone your age" said my sensei.

"Shut up, if you really could read my thought then you should know just how advanced my intelligence is." I retorted.

He sighed, "Anyway" he said with pursed lips, "you know that it was the Yodaime that arranged for you to come train here, correct?"

"Of course."

"Well, on that day, a man came into Konoha, with the intent to take control of the Kyuubi and use it to flatten the village. The Kyuubi, at that time, was sealed inside of Uzumaki Kushina, the Yodaime's wife. When she was giving birth, the man ripped the Kyuubi out of her and took it to the outskirts of the village. Minato, who was with his son at the time, followed him using his thunder-god jutsu. When he realized what was going on, he quickly went to get you. You see, he had plans for you, big plans. You were a genius, he could sense your chakra reserves, and you were only an infant. He wanted you to protect his son. Be a big brother type figure. He was going to adopt you. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work out as planned. When he retrieved you, he sent a clone to my domain using a seal that I gave him a few years before that, a tale for another time."

I was just about to ask how they knew each other. It seems he could read my mind, or it was just a lucky guess. I can't tell, I don't read minds.

"He told me he wanted me to train you, so that you could at least protect his son when his life was in danger. That's about the jist of it, we should be here for a couple more years, also, his son's name is Naruto, in case you were wondering."

"…Fish…Paste…cake? Were they on crack?"

"Uhg" I saw a sweatdrop form on his head. So they were on crack.

"Don't question the names parents give to their children." He replied after shaking himself.

"One last thing, you are now like Naruto's summon. He can summon you whenever he wants, but seeing as how he doesn't know he can, you will have to wait until his life is in danger."

"And what if it never is?"

"Ohh, believe me, it will be."

That got me thinking, do I really want this, I'm like his lackey now. But, for one last time, I bit my tongue. I swore that day, that I would never take anymore crap from anyone, I will always speak my mind.

"What is your name, by the way?" I asked my sensei.

"Nobu, that is all you need to know, and also, knowing when to hold your tongue is part of growing up. I know you are young, but you should grow up pretty quickly if you plan on surviving this training." He said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry; I'll be able to handle myself. Let's just get to training."

And with that, the years seemed to fly by. I was deemed competent at all things ninja by the time I was twelve, and a master in Kenjutsu and ninjutsu by age fifteen.

It was on one fateful day, that I was literally ripped from reality as I knew it and shoved into the real world. I was eating my favorite meal at the time, triple chocolate chunk cookies.

Unfortunately for the thugs that I were presented in front of me, I blamed them. No one. Messes. With. The Cookies.

"Well look, that little blonde runt just shit out a bigger runt to take his place." Said a fat looking thug.

'Ohh, they are going to die, horrible, horrible deaths.' I saw red, and blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was talking to the team of ninja, and the one who I was supposed to protect, Naruto.

(End of flashback)

*Normal point of view

As Samanoske stirred, he remembered the dream he had just had. It was all about his life in the seal, he remembered anything.

Samanoske started to examine himself, even with all the memory that he had just gotten back, he never really took the time to examine his physical features. He was short for his age, only about 5'5 in height. He was also quite thick. Not nearly as big as an Akimitchi, but very stout. His hands were calloused, no doubt from the insane training he had endured. He walked up to the mirror that was near his bed.

Examining his face, he noticed nothing of significance. Just a regular face with a square jaw line, brown eyes, jet black hair, and a small amount of facial hair. 'Perfect, no need to attract unnecessary attention.' He thought. His skin was not fair at all, however not very dark either, almost a light mocha color. Bigger than normal eyebrows, but only by a little.

He could feel that he was in outstanding shape despite his stout build.

"Alright, seems like everything is in order, time or breakfast. I really should stop talking to myself in the mirror."

And with that he let towards the kitchen of the house he was residing in. There, he was the whole team of Konoha ninja eating their last meal before they leave the island. I joined them. We said nothing to each other, me because I had no interest, and the young ninja because of what their sensei had told them the day before.

"Hey Sakura-chan" and with that, the comfortable silence was broken, "do you wanna go get some ramen with me when we get back to the village, I" he was silenced by a fist to the face.

"Shut up Naruto, you're annoying me and Sasuke-kun" said the girl named Sakura.

"Jesus, he was just trying to ask you out, no need to be too harsh" said Samanoske, surprising everyone at the table.

"And just what gives you the right to talk?" screamed the banshee.

"… the fact that I'm a person, maybe." Replied Samanoske with sly smile.

"Shut up! How do we know you're even a person?" she screamed.

'This is going to be fun, very fun' Samanoske thought.

"You're right, I'm not a person." He said, earning look of surprise from everyone.

"I am a fish, hiding posing as a person trying to see what humans are like." Everyone face-palmed.

"I think we should get going; they are giving us a hero's leave at the end of the bridge." said their sensei.

Tensions were still high between me and the pink bitch, mainly because I couldn't stop laughing at her failed attempts at intimidation.

As we approached the end of the bridge, a young boy came up to Naruto, he said "Naruto, you promise to come visit us right? You have to come visit us."

"Sure Inari, I promise believe it" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry Naruto, we have to go, say goodbye." Said Kakashi while dragging Naruto slightly.

"Alright, alright sensei, BYE EVERYONE" he shouted with a deafening voice.

The group of five were jumping along the trees making great time back to Konoha.

"It's damn awesome we learned how to tree walk, otherwise this would have taken forever!" shouted the blonde headed boy.

"SHUT UP Naruto, you're annoying Sasuke!" shouted the pink bitch. Which was true, he was getting annoyed, but not by Naruto, no, he was getting annoyed by Samanoske asking him why he had a duck on his head.

"Seriously, I can tell you don't like speaking, but it can't be healthy to have a duck just on there. For either of you." Samanoske said, Sakura would have said something, but she had realized half-way through the journey that she could not do anything to Samanoske that would shut him up.

"…that's not a duck, it's my hair." The Uchiha said just above a whisper. He was pissed, how someone dare to think that he had a duck on his head. It's not like it was his fault either, it was the only style that his mother gave him when she was still alive and the only one he knew how to do.

"Oh, well that explains a lot. Why do you put your hair in the shape of a duck's ass?" Samanoske asked innocently.

Sasuke was silent again. Samanoske sighed, now things were going to get boring. He had no one to pester anymore. He would have tried to annoy Kakashi, but Samanoske knew that Kakashi trusted him the least out of everyone. Something to do with the first things he told them when Samanoske was shot out of Naruto.

'That was a weird feeling' Samanoske thought, thinking about how he had seemed to just phase out of Naruto. Like a ghost.

"Hey, Samanoske, was it? Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Naruto said. It was the first thing he said to Samanoske that day, so he replied "No."

"WHAT! Why not?" Naruto shouted.

"Because your face kind of pisses me off." Samanoske replied, slightly chuckling.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto shouted.

"…It means your face" he pointed to Naruto, "Kind of" he tipped his hands repeatedly, "Pisses me off." He pointed to himself.

"I don't care, I'm still asking you questions." Naruto said being all stubborn like. Samanoske sighed, "I figured as much."

Just as Naruto was about to ask his questions, Kakashi reminded him that he told Naruto and the rest of them to not ask any more questions to Samanoske. "We're at the village now anyway." He said.

Pulling up towards the village, the group of five provided the correct papers and explanations to get into the village, and given the Samanoske situation, they were immediately brought to the Hokage.

"So, even though this C ranked mission turned out to be more of an A rank, the most interesting part of it was a small boy. Interesting." The Sandaime pondered.

"I. Am Not. Little." Samanoske said in a deathly tone of voice.

"Be that as it may, I need an explanation as to why you interfered with this mission." The Hokage replied.

"First of all Old Man" Samanoske caught the fist that was coming toward him. Almost nonchalantly, he turned to the Anbu that attacked him and said, "Like I said, I'm not a little boy." Twisting his wrist ever so slightly, he let the Anbu go, the Anbu then faded back into a corner of the room whispering, "Do not disrespect the Hokage."

Samanoske then explained everything that happened in the seal. Every last detail.

"So who is this guy you have to protect?" Naruto said stupidly.

*face palm. "You dumbass." Samanoske replied.

"Oh… wait, that means that" Naruto's eyes got teary and wide.

"Naruto, your father was a great man, and followed every moral that you believe in. He protected those precious to him, he protected his village." Samanoske said.

"I wish you all weren't here when that was said, but we can't change that now, you two," Sarutobi said looking at Sasuke and Sakura, "you now know two SS class secrets, the penalty for revealing either of them is death. No exceptions. Naruto, I advise you not to tell anyone, but that is your choice. Other than that, here is your pay" he said giving all of them checks, "Dismissed."

And Cut.

Please, I need reviews, I need to know what to improve on and if there are any questions. Thank you for reading, and remember to review. Please. S'il vous plait. Por favor. Some other foreign language. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to say thank you for those you who have reviewed and put my story on their alerts list. This chapter explains a lot about the terms of the protector, but other than that, it really is filler.

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, then I would have owned Naruto.

Chapter 3- Meeting Your Employer

The Protector

"So… what am I supposed to do?" Said Samanoske as the group of ninja walked out of the room.

"Don't know, don't care." Said Sasuke as he walked off with Sakura following directly behind him.

"I've got some… ugh… stuff. Yea stuff, Jonin stuff, to do." Kakashi suspiciously said as he walked off.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Blondie." Samanoske said looking at Naruto expectantly. They looked at each other. They continued to look at each other. After a full five minutes, Naruto blinked.

"I win." Samanoske said triumphantly. Naruto slightly frowns, and then seconds later, he picks his face back up in a large grin.

"So you're my protector right?" he says slightly raising his eye brow, "Now exactly what does that mean?"

"I'm hungry" Samanoske said, completely ignoring Naruto's question. He begins to walk off to find a place to eat until Naruto stops him and says, "I know this awesome ramen bar not too far from here."

"… I hate ramen." Samanoske said quietly. Naruto's eyes widened, his pupils dilated, and he saw red.

"You Hate Ramen?" Naruto screamed. What proceeded to happen will forever be in Konoha lore.

Samanoske, seeing that Naruto was about ready to rip his arms off and start beating him with them, did the only thing he could do. He couldn't hurt him, so he ran. Fast.

"GET BACK HERE YOU RAMEN HATING TWAT!" Naruto screamed. He began the chase. Samanoske didn't know the village well, so he stayed in public places, a very large mistake in hindsight. Running down the street of a main Konoha road, Samanoske juked villagers, jumped over vending carts, trying to put as much distance between him and Naruto. Naruto in the meanwhile was literally running through everyone. The people that Samanoske had avoided were knocked on their asses by Naruto; the carts the Samanoske jumped over now had holes in them courtesy of Naruto. Some were clever enough to get out of the way, others were not so lucky.

Coming to a corner, Samanoske took a left. Into a restaurant. Naruto followed behind. Samanoske rumbled into the kitchen, being that he had been chased for a full twenty minutes, he had given up any grace that he had in trying to dodge objects. Looking for anything that could stall Naruto, he tripped over a waiter and his head smacked onto the edge of a frying pan. The burning liquid found its way onto the poor waiter's back.

"" the burned waiter wailed.

"Sorry" was the only thing that Samanoske could say because Naruto decided to show up.

"Look, I could try Ramen again; it's really not a big deal." Samanoske sputtered, trying to reason with Naruto.

"Not a big deal? You have insulted the sacred food, you must pay." His eyes were filled with rage. Luckily for Samanoske, Naruto had been merciful. "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said. 4 clones popped into existence. They each took one of Samanoseke's limbs and started to pull. Samanoske wouldn't budge. They tried pulling with all their strength, but the boy would just not move.

"Clones, huh? Then I can hurt them without hurting you." He took the clone that was holding his right arm. Pulling him closer to his body with enough force to halt a rolling boulder, Samanoske ducked and let the clone go. It smashed into the clone on Samanoseke's left, both disappearing on impact. Samanoske then broke his left leg free of the clones grip, and shattered the clone on his right leg with a thundering kick to the jaw. The final clone was so scared that he pissed himself and dispersed.

"I didn't know shadow clones could piss themselves." Naruto said finally calming down.

"I bet there's a lot of thing you don't know about them" said Samanoske while swiping the rubble off of him.

"Are you kidding me? I may as well have invented Shadow Clones!" Naruto half yelled.

"…do you know that you retain their memories?" asked Samanoske.

"ugh… huh?"Naruto said sheepishly.

Samanoske sighed, "Let's discus this over a bowl of Ramen." He said not wanting Naruto to unleash the beast again.

"Hell yeah! I know this great Ramen Place" Naruto said as they walked outside, "and." Naruto stopped midsentence, looking at the destruction that they had caused. "and I think we should run, follow me" Naruto said. Samanoske was about to reply, not wanting to waste the energy running, until he spotted the rather large crowd with the rather pointy pitchforks. "Yea, lead the way." They ran. Fast.

The duo managed to escape the angry mob unharmed. They were currently sitting at a ramen bar.

"Ichiraku's" Samanoske said sounding out the name, "this place better be better than instant ramen."

"Believe me it is, now I have some questions for you." Naruto said.

"I don't know much about your parents, there wasn't any books on them in the library of the monk's temples." Samanoske immediately said.

"Well that knocks down a lot of questions, but I still have a lot more. You said you were supposed to be my protector, what exactly does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Basically, I protect you with my life. If I can help it, there is no way you will die, naturally or unnaturally. You can't give me orders though, I do as I see fit. But the seal that was placed on my head when I was an infant will prevent me from doing any harm to you directly, except for any training purposes, and it will prevent me from ignoring any harm that comes to you, again except for any training purposes." Samanoske explained.

"Ok, now what exactly did you learn at the temples you stayed at, you seem to have learned a lot." Naruto said.

"What didn't I learn, there were so many books there. History, Chakra control, chakra exercises, jutsu scrolls, and I have a near photographic memory, so if you ever have a question about anything you can ask me and I can give you a good idea on it." Samanoske said, finally receiving his ramen from a middle aged man.

"Thanks old man Ichiraku!" Naruto said as he received his bowl.

"Anytime Naruto." He responded.

"So you're kind of a book nerd huh? Then what the hell was that back at the bridge in the land of wave?" Naruto said between scarfing down his noodles.

"That, well, let's just say I'm not your average ninja." Samanoske said, smiling evilly.

"How 'bout you tell exactly what you mean instead?" Naruto said while finishing his third bowl of ramen.

Samanoske gave him a deflated look, sipping on the ramen broth he says, "Well, unlike average ninjas, I have schizophrenia, a very mild case though. Schizophrenia, if you didn't know, which you probably don't, is a personality disorder that means I have other identities living inside of me. Now since it's a mild case, I can control them almost perfectly. I let them out based on the situation. I call myself level 1, being that I'm the most calm, smartest and least powerful. Level 2, what you saw on the bridge, is a madman that enjoys killing more than you enjoy ramen." Samanoske continued while Naruto was on his 11th bowl. "I can take back control of my body at any point during his rampage. If I need or want someone dead, I usually let him out. Level 3 is the perfect shinobi, I'm at my strongest, and my intelligence does not diminish. The only problem with him is that he is a complete asshole, he is demanding and will verbally berate someone if the situation doesn't call for him to be serious. I first learned I had schizophrenia when the temples where attacked by a band of marauders, all three of us were vying for control over my body. I eventually won because I had the strongest connection to my body. After that, I learned how to control them so that I would have no problems in the future. It took me almost 6 years until I finally had them all under control."

Naruto was looking at him oddly while he was starting to slow up on his ramen, 34 bowls was enough for today. "I don't really know how to respond to that" Naruto said after a short time, "so I'll ask you if you can teach me any jutsus?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

"Nice to know that you care, asswipe." Samanoske said. "I'll teach you some jutsu in due time, first, I need to show you how to summon me. Unlike summoning creature, I don't need you to sign a contract, because the seal that was placed on me linked us. All you have to do is these hand seals" Samanoske showed him five seals, "focus chakra onto your fingertips, and then release the chakra onto the ground." He finished.

Naruto made mental note of how to perform the jutsu. "So what's your specialty?" Naruto asked as he started to get up from the bar stool. "Kenjutsu, period. Which reminds me, I need to go get my stuff back from the temple, it was kinda sudden that you needed me, so I didn't have time to pack. Summon me in about ten minutes."

Before Naruto could reply, Samanoske disappeared without so much as a puff of smoke. "Wow" was all he could say. Naruto then started walking to his apartment, unaware of the person who had been spying on his whole conversation.

"So, this is the power of the Western Monks, interesting. I need to report this back to the leader." A man in a black cloak said, as he vanished.


End file.
